training isnt everything with a twist
by sayiangoddess
Summary: vegeta is bord with no gravity room for 2 days what will he do go bother bulma teaser they both looked into eachothers eyes none talking afraid to ruin the moment they got closer and closer then...im evil


DRAGON BALL Z TRAINING ISNT EVERYTHING WITH A TWIST

Vegeta was having a very pleasant evening training in the gravity room he was so close so very close to attaining his birth right i can do it i can do it i am the strongest being in the universe i should have gotten the powers of the legendary super sayin not that third class clown! vegeta yelled in his was so into his training until POWER MELTDOWN POWER MELTDOWN! CHANGING TO EARTHS NORMAL GRAVITY said the computer voice and smoke started to form in the gt looks like i gotta pay the women a little visit vegeta said with amusement in his eyes.

Bulma was in her room reading a nice book and had a nice cup of tea relaxing ahhh this is the life piece,quiet,a good book and a nice cup of tea to get the mine relax said a calm and happy women it all was good until WOMEENNNNNN COME FIX THIS HUNK OF JUNK YOU CALL A GRAVTY ROOM HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BECOME A SUPER SAYIN IF YOUR INFERIOR EARTHLING TECHNOLOGY CAN HOLD MY STRONG POWERS yelled a strong came downstairs with her game face on LOOOK VEGETA IT IS NOT A HUNK OF JUNK OTHERWISE YOU WOULD NOTT BEE LIVINGGG IN ITT NOWWW WOULD YOU bulma yelled at the prince as she walked past him to the gravity room with vegeta following close behind her ugh she she entered the gravity room she checked the control panel well you named this baby pretty good monkey prince i have to get a new ki deflector cuz this one is finished and a new dashboard said bulma i can make the order today but it will take a day or two to get here explained THEN GET TO IT SO I MAY RETURN TO MY TRAINING WOMENN yelled an impatient saying.

After the orders were made vegeta was very mad at not being able to train and board training was his only i will bother the women he thought he marched up stairs to bulmas room women I'm board he said i don't care find something to do about it dnt come bothering me vegeta bulma said angrily. Vegeta just sat on her bed watching her read women why is your hair blue asked a very board vegeta i don't know vegeta it just a few chapters bulma decided to entertain the board prince want to talk i guess the prince just shrugged his shoulders as yes so the next couple of hours the two talked about their childhoods and past I'm going to bed I'm very tired vegeta you should to from all that training you did said a tired bulma,perhaps goodnight bulma said vegeta goodnight vegeta bulma said surprised at what he said.

The next morning the two spend a lot of time together vegeta actually enjoyed the blue haired women's company as they were talking they were very close together vegeta was admiring her look her rosy red lips her big blue eyes and the faint pink on her cheeks he hadn't realized he fallen in love with her and he actually didn't mind it at all such feelings were weakness and new to him but if kakkorot has a mate and he's still strong so can he the prince was to into their conversation she hadn't realized how close she was to vegeta and admired his handsome features his flamed up hair and his nice face without one blemish in sight the way his eyes narrowed at the middle and that smirk he has when he is amused she hadn't realized she fell for the sayin prince. As the conversation stopped both looked in each others eyes none saying a word in fear of ruining the moment and slowly their faces got closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart vegeta who got tired of the slowness grabed the women and kissed her square on the lips carried her bridal style and brought her to her room (well their room) for some passionate love making.

The next morning both lovers wolk up very happy they were both in a warm lovers embrace not wanting to leave at the moment but it was ruined by the ringing door bell DING DONG DIND DONG bulma got up and went downstairs to answer the door is there a bulma briefs here said the delivery man yes i am her bulma replied yea i got a delivery for a dash bird and energy reflecter the man said ooh ok bulma said yea maim just sign here the man handed her the clipboard for her to sign and so she did thank you have a nice day bulma said very politely you to miss briefs said the man and he was went straight to fixing the gravity room for her prince..OOOH VEGETAAAA yelled bulma in a sing song voice I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU what is it women said a annoyed vegeta i fixed your play pen explained now i can resume my training vegeta said as he walked by her to the entrance of the gravity room but he stopped and looked at the blue haired angel he made his mate over his shoulder and you know women you helped me discovered training isn't everything if you know what i mean he said with a smirk and with that he disappeared in the gravity room to train leaving a very red bulma walking back to the house wow who would have thought me and vegeta in love said a dreamy bulma BEEPP BEEPPP BEEPPPPPPP huh what said bulma as she jumped up awake WOMENNNNNNNN GET YOUR LAZYYY BEHIND HERE AND FIX THIS TRASHHH yelled vegeta wow it was all a dream wow but who knows maybe that dream meant something bulma said smiling at her dream


End file.
